


The Shape Of Love

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Gillyweed, Inspired by The Shape of Water (2017), Kinktober, M/M, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco take Gillyweed and make love in The Black Lake.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	The Shape Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely inspired by The Shape Of Water (2017). If you haven't seen this amazing film I heartily recommend it. 
> 
> Kinktober day twenty-two, prompt: _Gillyweed._

Fucking at the bottom of the Black Lake was quite the most intense of experiences. 

Harry and he were weightless, untethered, their bodies entwined under the cold and murk of the water. 

Potter had convinced him to take the Gillyweed. He’d taken it before, years ago and the sensation had stayed with him, haunting the rough edges of his fantasies. 

“You don’t have to hold your breath,” Harry had whispered. “You’ll be airless. Unfettered. Unbound. A creature of the deep.”

Draco had taken Gillyweed with his lover, stood on the shore. 

His lungs were still there, but Draco didn't breathe. He raised a finger to the feathery, flickering gills that had emerged from his body and felt the water pass through them, oxygenating his blood. 

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry as his lover thrust into him. His lover’s cock was hard and full, the searing heat of it a shock compared to the ice of the water around him. Draco gasped soundlessly as it slid over his special spot. 

Potter’s eyes were dark as he reached completion, spilling his hot seed within him. 

Afterwards Harry and he looped and dived through the Lake, hands entwined, hearts beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
